Hitsugaya's little problem
by Okibimaru
Summary: Hinamori is Pregnant, how will the father Guese who cope with a child plus his resonsabilitys as the 10th Division captain and on top of that a very teasing vicecaptain named Matsamuto, story now compleate
1. Hinamori's new's

Hinamori's news

Hinamori woke up with a start, it had been six years since Aizen had been killed by Hitsugaya Toushriou it had been six years since she had fallen in love with the young white haired captain.

"Whets wrong with me Unohana-san" the kind captain of the 4th division looked at Hinamori with the small smile that she always did "well if I tell you do you promise to keep calm" she nodded and Unohana gave her an explanation.

"Oi Matsamuto why aren't you doing your paperwork"

"Err what you are talking about Taichou?" she gave him the innocent look she always did

"Well I doubt you can do paperwork whilst lying drunk on the sofa with your eyes closed"

Hinamori burst into the room looking rather worried "Shirou-chaaaaaaaan"

"Nani what is it Hinamori"

"I need to talk to you" she looked at Matsamuto "in private" he opened the door to his quarters "what is it" as the door closed she pulled him into a big hug "Arigatou."

"For what" he was getting worried for his young friend

"I was having a bad dream so I went to see Unohana-san and she said im carrying your baby, Toushirou im Pregnant" at that word she watched as the young captain flopped onto the floor as limp as a rope left hanging "Shirou-Chan" she gasped as she caught him.

"I take it you told him" Captain Unohana asked Hinamori simply nodded "what do you plan to do?"

"I will talk to the other 12 Captains about the situation and if they approve I will rays him as a human would raise her's"

"And if they don't approve?"

"Then I shall live in the real world in secret and raise the child as a human" the kind captain nodded then let Hinamori leave to talk to the captains.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will arrive soon

Coming soon DISISION TIME FOR THE TENTH DIVISION CAPTAIN


	2. The wedding

Hitsugaya opened his eyes; he was inside the 4th division to find Captain Unohana smiling down at him

"Are we awake Hitsugaya Taichou?"

"I'm fine" he sat up on his bed "where's Hinamori?"

"She has gone to talk with the other captains to get approval for the baby"

"Nani" Hitsugaya began to use Shunpo but had not quite recovered by shock so he slipped and crashed to the floor

"You should take it easy Hitsugaya Taichou" Unohana called in her 4th squad members to carry the young Captain back onto his bed.

"Hinamori FukaTaichou, are you aware of the responsibilities you would be taking on?"

"Hai" she walked out of the Captains hall with a large grin on her face. "_Yes Hitsugaya-Kun will be so happy" _she walked into his office and waited at his desk.

"You should be able to leave now Hitsugaya Taichou" the young captain thanked Unohana and left for his division.

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you alright"

"I'm fine Hinamori" he sat down and began his endless supply of paperwork that seemed to almost double every hour

"Err Shirou-Chan"

"I thought I told you not to call me that"

"Ah sorry but I've talked with the other Taichou's and they say we can keep the baby" Hitsugaya didn't reply to this, just stayed silent for a while before he spoke again

"Hinamori, if this baby is truly mine, we need to clear some things up"

"Like what"

"Well first of all how and when it happened" Hinamori blushed

"A few months ago you accidentally downed some sake and we err" Hitsugaya's face turned bright red

"Oh we err" he gulped slowly "did that" she nodded

"So I guess it happened then"

"I see, you do realise were going to have to do things properly"

"What do you mean, like marriage?" he nodded

"We won't be able to raise the child properly unless that happens"

A few months later Toushirou and Momo Hitsugaya walked from the Soukyoku stand, Matsamuto openly crying on Renji's and Kira's shoulders and the other Captains wearing the newly cleaned Captains cloaks

"Hmm must be DAZ" Zaraki had obviously been in the real world far to long.

"So Mrs Hitsugaya how are we feeling" Toushirou's face gave one of toughs rare smiles that Momo had fallen so deeply for.

"well I'll have to ask my Husband that one" she teased the two newlyweds fell onto there bed for the night.

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKED


	3. problems only get bigger

Chapter 3 problems only get bigger

Toushirou sat in his office working on his usual paperwork as he did almost everyday, it had been almost six years since he had married Momo he loved her very much but only one thing had he to regret

"Daddy" his five year old daughter Bell waddled into the room arms open wide "Daddy up, up" the young Captain picked the small child up and sat her on his desk

"I thought I told you to stay with your mother" the little girl looked so much like her only her eyes were a beautiful colour of jade and her hair short and silver, she looked at him for a while

"Mummy said it was ok, she's out on a secret mission" Hitsugaya smiled

"Secret mission hey" the small girl grinned and nodded then jumped of the desk and walked into the next room

"Matsamuto are you" the small child searched the vice-Captains office until the large busted blonde burst out the cupboard and picked up the small child

"Hitsu-Chan" Hitsugaya sighed but let out a small laugh, Matsamuto had been Bells godmother along with her godfather Kira

"Matsamuto, can we go to the 11th division I want to make fun of Ikkaku again"

"Depends on what your father say's" she looked over at her captain who nodded so with a smile the two left the building.

"Err Matsamuto-san"

"What is it" she looked down at the small child

"Why dose Daddy go away all the time" the blonde thought about the question and then answered happily

"Well your Daddy has a very important job, he makes sure that were all save from the bad monsters that try and hurt us" the little girl smiled

"I want to help daddy then"

"What are you doing hear" Matsamuto looked up to see Ikkaku standing outside the 11th squad building

"Baldy" Bell ran over to him and started teasing him around

"Why you little" he unfortunately never finished that sentence, Bell being the daughter of Hitsugaya Toushirou and Momo was extremely powerful in both strength and when she learnt it Kido, she let out a small scream as he realised he had stood on her toe, a sudden burst of Reiatsu told everyone in soul society that knew the child that she was upset, Ikkaku was sent flying about 100 feat and Matsamuto had to run over and comfort the small crying girl

"lets get you back to Daddy ok" half sobbing the girl nodded and let Matsamuto carry her back to her fathers side, this was going to be a day Ikkaku never would forget.

"IKKAKU!"

"AHHHH HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!"

Well chapter three done and dusted, chapter 4 teenage troubles coming soon


	4. Teenage troubles

Chapter 4 Teenage troubles

"Momo, were do you expect me to take her?" Hitsugaya sat at his desk staring at his wife

"Well I don't know take her shopping or something, you know how much she enjoys the real world" at the name of that place the white haired Captain sighed and slammed his head on the table

ONE HOUR LATER

"Come on Dad, Dad" the now fifteen year old bell stood outside the toilets to Uhahara's shop waiting for her father to get into his Gigai

"Yea, yea wait a minute" he finally immerged from his hiding place in a smart suit with a black tie whilst his daughter he noticed was dressed far more casually in a pink tank top with a white mini skirt, much like the ones you see tennis players wear, together they set of into the main town, Hitsugaya was lucky In the fact that he had been given a small amount of earth money, witch in the real world counted him as a billionaire.

"Dad, look at this, it's so beautiful" Bell stared at the Jewellery displayed in the window with both awe and longing as the Necklace sparkled, only moments later did the two Shinigami walk out the shop with the Expensive piece sitting around her Neck "oh Dad isn't it beautiful" he simply nodded, the rest of the morning went roughly the same way and the bags of expensive cloths shoes and more Jewels.

"Dad come on we need to go" Kaien Kurosaki dragged his father into town despite his complaints telling the ginger warrior that a new film was on in the cinema, what he really was going for was that he needed his father to drive him there so he could follow the familiar Reiatsue of a certain 10th divisions Captains Daughter Bell,

"Look Kaien, I'm busy and I can always lend you bus money"

"No I'll have to wait ages for the bus" Ichigo sighed then climbed into the car.

Not to far into the future (five or ten minutes to be exact)

"Toushirou, what are you doing here?"

"Bell needed to go shopping I have no idea why so don't ask" the two Shinigami continued talking with each other about the not so joyous privileges of having teenage kids on the other hand Bell and Kaien had managed to sneak away from there parents and headed off towards the arcade

"I hate parents" Bell nodded in agreement as Kaien inserted to coins into the machine so they could play on there newly found hobby (racing games)

Back to Ichigo and Hitsugaya

"So how are things with Momo?"

"There pretty good, how about you with Rukia?"

"Pretty much the same as it was when we had Kaien" an awkward silence fell on the two men as they watched there children walking back hand in hand "they really like each other don't they"

"yea it's odd, remember how we used to fight" Ichigo laughed as he and the white haired Captain reminisced about the old times when they had arguments about the strangest things

"Dad can we go now" Hitsugaya nodded to his Daughter and led her back to soul society whilst Ichigo took Kaien back to his home outside of town "hey Dad isn't that Kaien such a dream boat" her father side

"if you're going to talk about boy's do it with your mother"

"but I would rather talk about it with Yachiru" Hitsugaya's eyes went wide the only thought running through his mind after that was "_oh shit now the whole of soul society's going to find out, im so dead"_

_Well there's another chapter done and dusted folks, hope you liked, chapter five should be up and running within the next few day's………hopefully………I think _


	5. loud mouths and entry letters

Chapter 5 loud mouths and entry letters

"YOU SPENT THE DAY WITH WHO?" Yachiru the vice Captain of the 11th squad after a good 150 years looked a lot more grown up, well that is to say she looked 18 but still her mind was in the clouds as she had gone from insulting everyone to becoming almost a champion gossiper as Matsamuto along with the fact she was almost as well filled out as Inoue

"I was with Kaien Kurosaki" Bell looked triumphantly at her pink haired friend

"You know I'm going to tell Ken-Chan about this?"

"You can tell the whole of soul society for all I care" Yachiru's eyes lit up with joy

"Fine then I will" not only hours later Toushirou was already fed up with questions about how his daughter was dating an outsider

"BELL" the young girl skipped innocently to her father's office

"Yes dad" her grin soon turned upside down as she saw her father's mood "err I can explain"

"You'd better Bell"

"It was Yachiru's fault not mine….Honest" her father sighed then waved his hand dismissively

Two weeks later

"mum….mum" Bell was jumping up and down in the kitchen holding a small letter

"what is it dear" Momo Hitsugaya walked out of her room her death god uniform sloppily clinging to her body and still attempting to tie her bun onto her head

"I've been accepted to the Shinigami training school"

"well that's wonderful Bell" Momo kissed her daughter on the cheek then headed off to work

Same time in the living world

"Dad….dad" Kaien barged into the garage were his father was working on a very fancy new motorbike

"what is it now Kaien….wait don't tell me you have another text from that girl err Miabi" that earned him a kick

"no I've been accepted into the Shinigami training school" Ichigo looked up

"Ahh nice one son" they gave each other a high five then Kaien walked back into the house to tell his mother the good news.

"Yo Mum are you?"

"I'm in hear darling what do you want?" Rukia called back from the washroom

"stop calling me darling and anyways I've been accepted to the Shinigami training school"

"that's wonderful cupcake"

"MUM"

"what atlest I didn't call you darling"

Back to bell

"so dad you proud of me" Bell sat opposite her father as he finished the last of his paperwork he put a hand on her head and scuffed it around a bit

"yea course I am" they exchanged smiles "just don't go beating my record on the fastest kill score at the hollow training field"

"don't worry dad I wont" she left her dad in his office before muttering "by much" then she skipped of to find some one else to brag about her entry.


	6. school rocks

Chapter 6 school rocks

The school bell rang and the newest students who were to become Shinigami's lined up outside there new classroom eagerly waiting there new teacher

"Oh Kaien, is that you" the black haired boy turned around to see the silver crowned beauty running towards him

"Bell, what are you doing hear?"

"I'm hear to become a Shinigami silly, just like you" they continued talking until there teacher arrived

"ok class I'm going to give you each a question paper on different hollow situations and I want you to write what you would do in each of them" the class took there papers and looked at the question they got

"mine say's I'm surrounded by five hollows" Bell thought carefully then scribbled furiously on her paper"

"You got it easy mine say's im up against a Vasto lorde without backup" Bell gave him a sympathetic look then went back to her work

"Ok class stop writing" the whole class looked up and there teacher collected up there papers "ok talk amongst your self's for a while"

After class Kaien and Bell walked of to lunch together

"Ahh are you Hitsugaya Bell and Kurosaki Kaien?" the two friends turned around to see a large breasted, long legged, blue eyed, dark haired third year student towering over them

"Yea what of it?" Kaien was about the same height of the third year whilst Bell stood a little under them

"Well considering that my mum works for your dad" the girl turned to Bell "and she's worked with yours before" next she turned to Kaien "oh yea I'm Mikaiya by the way" the three sat down and continued to talk about the many adventures that there parents had been through.

By the end of the day

"Well err see you later Kaien" Bell walked of with Mikaiya to there dorms whilst Kaien walked through the portal that was specially created to walk him into his room

"Mum, Dad I'm home"

"Kaien-san? Is that you?" a young girl walked up to the Shinigami in training, she had short orange hair and had small bookworm glasses

"Uryuu-Chan?" Ririn Uryuu was the daughter of Ishida and Orihime she was as smart as her father and as beautiful as her mother

"I was wondering if you would like to meet up with me and Fuki-San later." Fuki Yasutora was the daughter of Chad and Arisawa Yasutora and was another one of Kaien's closest friends

"Yea sure I'll go, what time and were?"

"Outside school at seven" Ririn glided out the house delicately leaving Kaien to get into his Gigai.

Back in soul society

"So how was your first day?" Bell sat outside the 11th division squad building with her pink haired friend Yachiru

"It was fine, did you know Kaien-San is coming there"

"Really"

"Yea and I met Matsamuto-san's daughter there, she's a third year but still she's like one of the coolest girls in the academy" Yachiru sat with Bell and talked about the academy and its traditions

"The thing you must remember is just kick ass and you'll be fine, if you remember that school will rock"


	7. our names are

Chapter 7 our names are

Six years have passed since Bell and Kaien entered the Shinigami academy.

"Kaien, you managed to realise your Zanpactou's true form?" the young man nodded "let's see it then"

"You will have to wait until the ceremony, have you got yours yet"

"No but I still got another six months to get it"

Later that day

"Come on Zanpactou I need to know your name" Bell was sat in her father's office holding out the large Katana in front of her, she closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could

"_It's about time you heard me" _

"_What? Who are you?" _Bell opened her eyes to see a large ten tailed fox with fur made of fire standing before her

"_Why I am your Zanpactou of course" _the young girl looked in disbelief

"_Could you tell me your name great Zanpactou" _

"_I guess I may need to" _

Two minutes later

Bells blade clashed with the hollow's sword like claws for the third time

"_Damn my kiddo and sword skills aren't enough" _she heard the battle cry's of the other Shinigami's as they fought with other hollows "_time to release you my friend" _Bell ran outside to avoid the hollow's attack only to find some young children about to be eaten "yakekoge Juuhinote!" (scorch ten flames) her blade glowed a magnificent blood red as ten tales sprouted from the back of the hilt and the hand guard became the shape of a fox's jaw the blade however was the most magnificent part of the transformation as it was made of a giant blade shaped ruby covered in glowing yellow markings

"Bell what is that?" she turned to see Kaien Fighting with a large Hollow "did you just release your Shikai?" he turned back to his opponent "my Turn" he pointed his blade at the Hollow "furo tenraitaiga" (flow Divine River) his blade shot out a massive burst of energy and when it was visible again had been transformed into the most beautiful weapon Bell had ever seen since Hyurinmaru it no longer had a blade but more or less streams of water flowing in a case of spirit energy "touketsu enka" ( frozen Rocket) he called as small arrows of spirit energy flew from his sword and froze whatever they touched on impact

"Nice one" Bell was impressed by Kaien's power "lets see if you can beet this" she slashed her blade through the air and cried "mikon gekido" (wild rage) red energy erupted out of the hand guard on her sword and took the form of a ten foxes that charged with immense speed at the hollow who burst into flames on impact. "Wow" the two 6th year students continued to fight the hollows until they became over run

"Bell we need to get out of hear, touketsu enka!" another hollow stopped in his tracks as he was encased in ice

"No were not leaving"

"Bell, Kaien, you have done well but will ask you to stand down" Toushirou Hitsugaya stepped in front of the younger Shinigami "Ban-Kai" his Ban-Kai's form was indeed a wonderful sight but Bell and Kaien watched in awe as the Hollow's fell in rapid succession

"Yea you go dad" Bell jumped up and down in excitement as the 10th division captain fought of the hollows

"Ah a captain" the supposed leader of this attack stepped forwards to face the young captain

**"**Ulquiorra" the Arrancar stepped forwards

"Yes, it is, you thought you had wiped us out didn't you Hitsugaya-kun, well now I'm hear to Finnish Aizen-Sama's war, Ban-Kai" his sword transformed revealing his true Hollow form

"That's not fair now is Ulquiorra you were more powerful then him without your Zanpactou, my turn, Ban-Kai" Ichigo jumped down and stood next to Hitsugaya "you ready buddy" Hitsugaya nodded and the two charged forward at there opponent.


	8. fallen

Chapter 8 Fallen

Zangetsu swept through the air as Hyurinmaru glided swiftly down, there enemy had anticipated both moves however and used the right technique to counter them both

"Toushirou is there anyway your Ban-Kai can go any more powerful then this?"

"I'm sorry but there is not"

"I guess it can't be helped" a hollow mask started to form on Ichigo's face and when it was done his voice had changed it was now more challenging

"Don't worry Ichigo, partner I'll kill this man and then if I'm nice enough let you back out" the hollow form charged at Ulquiorra who had not been ready and was backed into a wall

"What's wrong Ulquiorra-san?" the hollow laughed viciously "I thought you were stronger then this" the hollow stopped

"Be gone you've been out long enough"

"No you can't I can beet him, you fool" the hollow screamed as Ichigo ripped the mask from his face, but it was to late Ulquiorra drove his blade towards Ichigo

"Ichigo" Toushirou jumped forwards and blocked the strike, the Arrancar used his free hand and knocked out the 10th division captain who fell on top of the already unconscious Shinigami representative

"Your turn small Shinigami" he laughed and charged towards the to children

"Bell lookout" they dived out the way and flash stepped back towards the gate to the living world

"Kaien if we get somewhere away from people we can fight him at a higher speed then we can hear" Kaien nodded and they fled through the portal

The living world

"come on little Shinigami is this all you got?" Ulquiorra drove them back as they got closer to the city

"touketsu enka" Kaien's special attack caught the Arrancar of guard and he was knocked backwards but then sent a even more powerful attack back making both Bell and Kaien slam against a near by cliff

"damn he's to strong, Kaien were not going to make it"

"well were gonna try anyway" Bell nodded then called

"mikon gekido" and at the same time Kaien let of another wave of his technique

"touketsu enka" the two attacks charged at Ulquiorra both hitting him on pin point accuracy

"ha silly Shinigami did you think that would beat me" he raised his sword ready to give the final blow

"not so fast" as the Zanpactou swung down the black blade of Zangetsu blocked its path

"your fight is with me Ulquiorra"

"Ichigo, do you ever give up"

"like hell I would when my son's life is on the line" the two fought together at a speed Kaien and bell could not imagine until Ichigo made one mistake but that was all the Arrancar needed he stabbed his Zanpactou through Ichigo's heart

"Dad!"

"Kurosaki-Sensei" the great warrior fell as his life became nothing, Ichigo was dead

"so now it is your turn to die, little Shinigami"

"for my father's honour I will defeat you" Kaien charged at Ulquiorra brandishing his sword in furry, Bell charged also in the hope that there combined attacks were enough

"do you really think you can beat me?" he jumped back so that they were apart

"I didn't want to do this but you give me no choice, it's a good thing my father Know's Yurichi-san" he pointed his sword at Ulquiorra "Ban-Kai"

"what, it's not possible" a massive explosion of white light engulfed Kaien and when it cleared his Ban-Kai was in full view, the blade no longer existed instead he was surrounded by 10 streams of water held in place by rieatsu in a string like form

"tenraitaiga Ikounami" (divine river, power wave) he motioned his left hand and the 10 streams of water sped themselves towards Ulquiorra but he dodged them easily

"don't be so foolish do you think they will catch me?" one piece of water caught his arm "ha did nothing, I thought it was a Ban-Kai"

"weren't you looking" Ulquiorra looked at his arm, it had frozen solid "tenraitaiga Ikounami allows me to take full control of anything it freezes, so now your arm is under my control" he flicked he wrist and the frozen arm used the Zanpactou it was holding and stabbed Ulquiorra in the chest

"you basterd"

"it's simple now were half way to being even"

"do you think this is my full power, well it isn't, if I go back into my full hollow form, I will not be able to turn back into this form ever again but my power will increase to double" Kaien's eyes grew wider

"double power?" the two watched as the Arrancars body began to change, the once small human sized titan was now a huge spider shaped colossus

"what do you plan to do now?"

"Hey Arrancar" he looked down to see Bell "Kaien wasn't the only one who received Ban-Kai training" she pointed her blade behind her "Ban-Kai" the ten tales that sprouted from her hilt disappeared and then re-appeared out of her lower back, her sword vanished and was replaced by fangs and claws sharp enough to cut through the thickest metals and she was cover in a red energy that was to hot for others to touch she Nodded at Kaien who simply smiled "Juuhinote Tenraioni" (ten flames divine demon)

"Now the fun begins" Ulquiorra smiled and began to form a Cero blast in his mouth "now die" it fired of towards the two Shinigami.


	9. the war finaly ends

Chapter 9 the war finally ends

The Cero blast formed in his mouth and was fired directly at Bell

"Shashiki Kooriyaiba" (cutting ice blade) a blast of icicles flew out of the blue strings of water and intercepted the cero blast

"What was that?"

"That was tenraitaiga Ikounami's special attack it fires of a volley of ice arrows that create a shield of ice around the item I choose"

"You shall pay boy" Ulquiorra charged at Kaien

"Ulquiorra you forgot about me" he looked up and saw bell bringing a hand down, her blade claws screaming for blood and her fangs glinting in the sun "Nenshou Gekido" (burning rage) the claws produced three blades red Rieatsu that sliced through the air and cutting one of Ulquiorra's legs, he screamed in pain but soon recovered

"How dare you" he hissed and one of his seven remaining limbs knocked Bell away and she landed limp on the ground, Ulquiorra prepared to land the final blow when a jet of Blue light distracted his thoughts, he looked around to see a young girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail, her left arm was covered in silver armour that had what looked like a hollow mask on the fist, this was were the blue blast had been fired

"Fuki-San" Kaien struggled to his feet as his friend smiled at him

"As rash as ever Kaien-san" Kaien let a small smile spread across his lips "now what do we have hear" Fuki looked at the Arrancar simply then fired of another cero blast

"It will take more then that to defeat me" just then another attack came from behind, it was a red arrow that looked much like the Quincy arrows, it had been fired from the same Quincy bow only it to was red the biggest difference however was that it created a shield over whatever it hit, this Arrow landed over the unconscious Bell

"Ririn-chan" she nodded towards Fuki who called to Kaien to make the attack

"Now Kaien, do it"

"Shashiki Kooriyaiba"

"She is almost finished" Kaien turned back to see the shield healing the female Shinigami

"Don't get distracted boy, your opponent is me" he jumped out of the way to avoid another one of Ulquiorra's legs "hmm I missed"

"Damn I can't beat him like this"

"Kaien….let me at him" Bell shakingly got up from the ground and prepared herself for another attack "if I put all my Rieatsu into this final attack I can beat him, her entire body became surrounded by a red light and her eyes became completely white "you hurt my friends, killed one of there fathers, and almost killed mine" her voice was nothing but a whisper now "for that I cannot forgive you" she Vanished almost instantly then before Ulquiorra could react she was right infront of him "Nenshou Gekido" she screamed out her Attack and it cut strait through Ulquiorra's mask, his body fell to the floor and started to disintegrate, Kaien and Bell's ban-kai's returned to there normal Zanpactou state

"Father" Kaien ran to Ichigo's side but it was already too late

Hours later

"Search teams have been sent through Hueco Mundo in order to hunt down any remaining Arrancar, if there are any we shall find them and kill them" Yama Jii stood infront of the other Captain's minus Toushirou who was in the 4th division infirmary "Unohana Taichou, what is the condition of Hitsugaya Taichou?"

"His Injuries are deep but he shall heal in time"

"And what of the four who beat the Arrancar?"

"Kaien Kurosaki has returned to his home in the living world with the Humans Ririn Uryuu and Fuki Yasutora whilst Bell Hitsugaya is with Hitsugaya FukaTaichou at the 5th Division"

"See to it the Kaien and Bell revive a ranked position in a squad of there choice, also tell the humans Ririn and Fuki that they are welcome to Soul society at any time and they may if they wish have positions in a Squad" the captains were dismissed as they left to there respected headquarters.


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10 Epilogue

Bell walked down the streets of soul society her black Shinigami robes stood out from the rest of the people who were out of there houses, she walked up to a house and knocked on the door

"Who is it?" the voice was happy and cheerful

"Its Bell, come on were late" Bell heard scrambling from inside and then two girls Fuki Yasutora and Ririn Uryuu stood at the door "well come on lets go" Bell used her flash steps whilst holding onto the girls and they sped through the streets, when they stopped they saw another figure stood on top of a grassy hill covered in flowers

"Kaien-San" he looked over then smiled

"Yo, Hitsu-Chan, Uryuu-Chan, Fuki-Chan" the three girls joined him at his spot and they watched as the approaching crowed of the remaining Captains arrived

Five minutes later

"So in short I will assign all of you to be under the command of Hitsugaya Taichou, Bell and Kaien as you are both Shinigami you will be given Seated positions, your friends however will need to work for experience first" the four nodded and started leave

"Wow, 10th Division, doesn't get better then that"

"Wait a minuet" Fuki turned around and ran back the collection of Captains "Sou Taichou? If Ririn-san and I aren't Shinigami how will we fight?"

"This is a special occasion, you are to be treated as a Shinigami but you will be able to keep and use your own powers" the girl nodded then quickly ran back to her friends

"What was that" Bell had become more like Yachiru over the past three years so was as curious about everything as a teenage boy is of women

"Just clearing something up" Fuki answered in the same simple tone as her father

"So what do we do now guy's" Kaien who was the supposed leader turned to his team mates

"Let's have a party" Ririn who always had a positive answer jumped up and down as she made her suggestion, after everyone had agreed they set of into the Horizon.

A lone figure stood on the Hill watching the four friends walk away, her hair was long and silver and her eyes a shining red, she was joined by a dark haired man, his black locks covered his eyes but they were slightly visible to show a magnificent blue

"Are they the ones sister?"

"Yes, there power is unquestionable; they are the ones we need" the two mysterious people vanished,

Who are these mysterious people? What do they want with our young hero's? Find out when the sequel comes out as a new adventure shall unfold

THE END

Well guy's that's the end of another story, please read and review, any suggestions on the next story will be appreciated and considered, Cheers 


End file.
